


Dean Winchester is horny as fuck

by secrets_i_cant_reveal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel, M/M, Needy Dean Winchester, Panties, Spanking, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secrets_i_cant_reveal/pseuds/secrets_i_cant_reveal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your basic Dean rutting into the mattress trying to come like a little slut... and Cas joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester is horny as fuck

Dean wiggled his ass a little, trying to entice his angel who he was sure was around. The tiny see through pink panties he wore clung to him. His hard leaking cock.  
Now that he had a bit more privacy, Dean's arousal hit him at any given time. He had chosen to wear his tight little panties under his jeans today and now, barely done with lunch, had been unable to handle his need and want and could be found in his bedroom, moaning like a whore, humping the bed desperately.  
"Ah, ah, aaannhhh", he keened, thrusting his hips in Little thrusting motions against the mattress. His engorged cock dragging inside his panties. He was so wet. Leaking with pleasure. He grabbed his pillows and thrust harder against the bed, mimicking the motions as if Cas was thrusting into him right now, fucking him within an inch of his life.  
He has begun to enjoy doing this against his memory foam, instead of just getting off with a hand stroking himself. It made him feel so vulnerable, moving his hips back and forth and begging to be taken like a girl.  
"Oh!!! Cas, nngghh... Want You here. To be in me, pound me till I can't think. Til I come without even you touching my cock."  
As if he had heard his prayers (which he probably had) Cas appeared, looking down with heat rapidly coursing his body at the sight of Dean, spread legged, panty clad, humping against the mattress and pleading to be fucked. He stripped out of his clothes in record time, not bothering to remove his shirt and tie, before he was behind Dean and pushing his panties aside, thrusting into his lubed hole in one thrust.  
He picked up a brutal pace, and Dean outright screamed with pleasure. "SOOO GOOD, OH OH OH MORE PLEASE MORE!!!"  
Cas stated to spank him too, just like Dean liked it, resounding smacks against his full cheek and thrusting into him harder, deeper, nailing his prostate.  
"Gonna come", Dean moaned, now pathetically chasing his need by grinding harder against the bed, "gonna come in my panties like a girl Cas."  
"Yeah", Cas groaned, "fuck Dean come for me. "  
Dean blew his load then and there. The panties were creamed. He kept moving, milking his orgasm coursing through him. Belatedly, he felt Cas coming in him, moaning as he felt the wetness in and around him. He felt exhausted in a fucking awesome way.  
Angel boyfriends rock.


End file.
